


PT 6

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [6]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sleep, Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The two return home to sleep, and we touch on Shōta's sleep issues. Also, Hizashi freaks out about his adorable boyfriend.





	PT 6

    Shōta blinked awake. He was in bed. "Hmm?" he groaned, looking around. Hizashi came in the door.   
    "Oh, you're awake? When you fell asleep, I realised that we should probably get home, so I carried you."  
    "...You  _carried_  me?"  
    "Yeah! I figured you could use the rest, so I had to carry you home," Hizashi explained.   
    "...You should have woke me up."  
    "Aw, do you suddenly care about your appearance? Don't want to be seen being carried by your boyfriend?"  
    Shōta grunted in response.  
   "Babe," Hizashi started, plopping down next to Shōta on the bed, "did I embarrass you?" Hizashi's face was right in front of Shōta's, filled with such a serious look that Shōta snorted.   
   "No, you didn't. Thanks for letting me sleep, Sunshine," Shōta replied, then leaned forward and kissed Hizashi. When he pulled away, Hizashi wore a grin that took up his whole face.   
   "S-Sunshine?" he echoed, "Did you just call me _Sunshine_?"  
    "...Yeah. I don't know; you always use endearments. I guess I wanted to try it out."  
    "Oh my god, Shōta, I love you to the ends of the Earth. You are amazing," Hizashi started, kissing Shōta's lips, "perfect," now kissing his cheek, "wonderful," he continued down to Shōta's neck, "and I adore you," Hizashi finished, taking Shōta's hand in his and kissing it gently. Shōta grinned.   
    "If you do that every time, I might have to say that more often."  
    "Please do! I'd love to hear you say that kind of thing," Hizashi paused,  "Jeez, you are beautiful, babe," he finished, brushing some hair out of Shōta's face. Shōta sighed and leaned into Hizashi's hand, so that his cheek rested in his hand.   
    "...says you," he mumbled.   
    "Oh. My. God. Shōta. Stop it, you're making me blush!" Hizashi smiled, a blush crossing his cheeks.   
    "You're adorable," Shōta replied. He pulled Hizashi into a cuddle. "I love you."  
    "And I  _adore_  you, my angel~" Hizashi answered back, snuggling up to Shōta's chest. Hizashi's and Shōta's sighs intermingled as they relaxed. Shōta ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair absentmindedly as Hizashi pressed himself closer to Shōta's chest. There were some muffled flirtations made by Hizashi, to which Shōta responded by pulling Hizashi closer. Shōta smiled faintly, and started to doze off.   
    Hizashi looked up at Shōta, whose head bobbed as he nodded asleep, and smiled faintly. He nestled himself closer to Shōta. Shōta blinked sluggishly.   
    "I'm gonna sleep," he mumbled, sinking further into the pillows.   
    "M'kay," Hizashi replied, "I'll join you. But I'm gonna make you undress this time. You fall asleep in your clothes too much."  
    "...are you flirting with me?"  
    "For once, no. But I can flirt, if you want," Hizashi grinned devilishly. Shōta said nothing, but a slight smile crossed his lips. They sat up and pulled off their heavy clothes; it had been rather cold recently. Left in their boxers and socks, Shōta laid back in bed. Hizashi curled up on top of him, like before. Shōta let out a heavy sigh as Hizashi pulled the warm blankets over the two of them. This was one of the times they were glad they opted for a western bed in their apartment; they were so much warmer.   
    Hizashi traced his hand over Shōta's chest, feeling his heartbeat and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. One of Shōta's hands reached up and stroked Hizashi's hair. Hizashi smiled, enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes, however, Shōta was fast asleep.   
    Hizashi lay there, thinking. This happened often; Shōta could fall asleep in a second, but it took Hizashi a few hours to finally drift asleep. His mind was just too active to fall asleep.  
    Then again, Shōta couldn't always fall asleep that quickly.   
    Shōta...well, Shōta had sleeping problems. All day long, if he sat down anywhere for more than a second, he would fall asleep. It wasn't a particularly deep sleep; be loud enough, and he would wake up with a sharp tongue. However, it made him end up falling asleep during meetings, classes, breaks, or at any other time. Usually, he tried to use Hizashi as a pillow. Shōta had always been this way, even when they were kids. As they started dating, Hizashi learned Shōta could also sleep well as long as he had no responsibilities and felt entirely safe (which, to say, was rarely).   
    It had taken Hizashi awhile and a lot of digging into Shōta's personal life to learn exactly why he needed to sleep so much.   
    Shōta could rarely sleep at night, for a horrible cocktail of reasons. Each reason had sub-reasons, too, to make it worse. One of the big ones were the nightmares.   
    The nightmares were about everything and anything: anything he hated, and anything he loved. Shōta also had a ton of anxiety, which fuelled the nightmares. Nowadays, they tended to focus on work. Mainly, losing Hizashi or the students. Hizashi did whatever possible to allay his fears, and spent many a night consoling Shōta.   
   So Shōta slept during the day, or in the safety of Hizashi's arms. Hizashi didn't mind, though. He would do anything to help Shōta. And besides, having his boyfriend sleep on him was pretty enjoyable.   
   Hizashi's mind raced, despite his efforts to fall asleep. There were a million things to do tomorrow, and Monday, and Tuesday, and the rest of the week. Shōta moved slightly, his gentle breathing cutting through Hizashi's anxiety like a knife.   
   All that could wait. After all, today was Saturday, and he had Shōta all to himself. Hizashi smiled, and drifted asleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was simple.   
   "Man, I love him."


End file.
